Hero in Need
by Nightshade6265
Summary: Danny Fenton has been running for two years. Two long years. Then he arrives in Jump City, home of the Teen Titans. Both Fenton and Phantom need their help, but with the GiW calling Phantom public enemy #1 can he ask for it? No PP. Set After Trigon.
1. Prologue

**Hello what you are about to read is my first piece of fanfiction. This will be a Danny Phantom and Teen Titans Crossover. Please feel free to speak your mind about the story. Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is begged for and flames will be read and taken into consideration assuming there is anything constructive about them. **

**Also if my idea is too similar to somebody else's tell me. I haven't read too many other fanfics so if you think I am copying someone tell me so that I can go read theirs before making adjustments to my own story. Thank you!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans if I did DP would still be on and TT Go! wouldn't exist.**

**Prologue**

He was running. Always running. Not once stopping to think about the past, that is, until they forced him to.

It had been almost 2 years since the Guys in White had found out his secret, his biggest secret. The secret that he dared not tell his family for fear of being ripped apart "molecule by molecule." The GIW had figured out what nobody else seemed had. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, and what did they do?

Respect his rights as an American citizen?

Pardon him because he was a poor kid who half-died in an accident?

No. They hunted him, like an animal. After two years they had finally captured him. The experience was terrifying. During his time with them they had attacked him psychologically, convincing him over time that the death of his family and friends had been his fault.

He managed to escape them though, but not before they left a large scar on his chest. He appreciated said scar though. The deep cut, which was made with a blade of ectouranium, had been so painful that it forced a ghostly wail out him that destroyed most of the facility, allowing Danny to escape.

"I made it," he stated, as he surveyed the demolished facility from his place in the sky. He began thinking about all those who had perished when it collapsed, all those whom were ignorant of his existence there, all of those who took no part in his torture.

"but at what cost?"

Silently he flew off hoping to find a hospital or a clinic in the nearest city.

**Short chapter, but I hoped that you liked it. I can't exactly promise regular updates on this until after the summer ends but I can try. I have yet to decide who Danny should be paired with but I am thinking DannyXRaven. I apologize to any DXS fans, but Sam has come down with a sudden case of death, which will be explained later. If you have input about whom he should be paired with, put it in a review. I cannot guarantee that I will listen, but if you give good reasons for Danny to be paired with someone I just might give it some thought.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again here is the first actual chapter of my first piece of fanfiction (and writing stories in general).**

**Once again I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews I've received.**

**Somebody noted that this story seems to begin similarly to many others, and I'll admit that it does. I ask all of you to offer ideas and suggestions so that this story can be unique. It was also mentioned that many stories such as this end up being DannyXRaven, and while I'd be happy to write that I too would like to see something different. If anybody suggests other pairings I will be sure to take them into consideration as well. PM me with any ideas you have, I'd be happy to use them!**

**So let us begin with Chapter 1**

"Thank god I found a clinic. The doctor patched me up without asking questions, and I managed to slip away before he decided to start." Danny thought as kneeled in the nearest alleyway.

"He did seem a little caught off guard when I asked with what city I was in, and I'm still pretty surprised that I'm all the way in Jump City, California." Danny mused as he looked into the sky and realized that the sun was setting.

"Damn, I'm tired, but I can't rest right now. I have to find shelter and way to support myself, not to mention I have to change my look as Phantom so that the GIW don't recognize me as easily."

"Time to get moving" he thought to himself. He began to get up only to collapse, realizing that he lacked the energy to move.

"Or I could just stay here for tonight." He thought grimly as he fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

Beastboy's POV

"Well I finally blew all my money." Beastboy grimaced as he left the arcade.

"I should finish up on patrol and head back to the Tower." He thought as he turned into a wolf.

"Jeez how boring…" Beastboy sighed internally as he continued his rounds.

Just then Beastboy came across a scent that wasn't bad per say, more like…unnatural.

"This smell is really creeping me out," he thought to himself, as he followed it to an alleyway.

"And I have the feeling that whatever in this alley could be a huge threat to the team. I'm tempted to call for help, but I should see what it is first." he said waving away the idea of calling for help.

"If I call and it ends up being nothing Raven would probably throw me off the top of the tower for disturbing her without a reason. " He mused as he entered the dark alleyway.

He walked cautiously, expecting a monster to jump out or some villain to attack him.

"There's nothing here!" he shouted.

"No villain no nothing! Except for this unconscious…kid. He can't be the source of that scent. He seems so…normal" Beastboy said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

The kid seemed too normal to be what was putting him off, but as Beastboy reached to wake him up he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Something's definitely off about this kid. Should I take him to the tower?" BB pondered.

Deciding that it was wrong to just leave the kid there he tried waking him up.

"Dude? Dude?" BB asked as he nudged to unconscious boy.

"Jeez, you sleep like a log." he muttered.

Beastboy finally turned the boy over and gasped. The front of the boy's shirt was torn and underneath were blood-soaked bandages.

"Dude! Don't be dead!" Beastboy screamed as he backed up from the boy.

Thinking quickly Beastboy morphed into a gorilla and picked the boy up as carefully as he could before quickly making his way towards Titans Tower.

**So that's it for this chapter guys. It is longer than the prologue but it still feels really short. I will try to make them longer as I become more comfortable with my writing. I've returned to this chapter and patched up any mistakes in punctuation I could find. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here's chapter 2**

**Once again: I own nothing but the ideas in my head.**

"Pretty peaceful night" Robin stated, only to get nods of agreement from his teammates.

There had been no villains, no robberies, no demons, no disasters, nothing but calm and rela- "OhmygodguysIfoundthiskidinanalleywayanditthinkhe' sdying!" Screamed Beastboy as he busted through the doors of the common room.

"Cyborg! Take the kid to the infirmary and monitor him at all times! Beastboy! Tell me how you found him! Starfire! When he wakes up, if he agrees to be your friend, hold off on a bone crushing hug for a while." Robin commanded as soon as he got over his initial shock.

"Robin. I need to talk to you about this kid. Both amount of negative emotions he's giving off is and his life force are…unsettling." Raven stated in her usual monotone.

"Raven, I need to talk to BB about how he found this kid. You can go to the infirmary and look into his mind if you want, but right now I need to know where Beastboy found him. We can talk later." He said, clearly worried that this kid, who had unsettled Raven, was lying in his tower.

Raven nodded before heading to the infirmary where she was greeted by a maelstrom of negative emotions radiating off of the boy.

"Here we go," she whispered to herself as she forced herself to move closer to the boy.

As she got closer the boy the torrent of emotion seemed more directed to her. Raven gasped, and tried to catch her breath. As her mental defenses withered she realized that the emotional storm before her was smothering her.

"Raven, are you alright?" asked Cyborg who was monitoring the infirmary.

"Yeah. How is he?" She asked.

"Beastboy was overreacting. His old bandages were coated in dried blood and he just needed some new ones. Why are you here?" Cyborg questioned.

"I have to get closer to him to look into his mind." She said taking more cautious steps towards the boy.

After what felt like an eternity under the stress of his wild emotions she reached his bedside.

"What's it like to go inside somebody's head?" Questioned Cyborg.

"Remember when you and Beasbtoy entered mine?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing like that. Everybody has their own unique world in their head." Raven deadpanned.

"Just be careful in there. Everybody's mind might be unique, but everybody has their own fears and demons." Cyborg stated sagely.

"Don't worry, I will be." Raven assured him before diving into the boy's mind.

-Linebreak-

"What is this place?" Raven asked herself as she surveyed the endless misty abyss below her.

"Who's asking?" questioned Danny who had appeared behind her.

Keeping calm Raven took in the boy's appearance.

'He looks normal. About sixteen, black hair, blue eyes.' She thought to herself before responding.

"I am Raven from the Teen Titan's. Who are you?"

"My name is Danny. Tell me then Raven, why are you in my head?"

"You were found unconscious in an alley. One of the titans brought you to our tower where you are currently recovering in the sick bay. You're not normal, so tell me why your emotions are out of control, and more importantly, why your life energy feels weird.

"Those are my secrets to keep Raven. Surely you can understand that. After all you don't exactly seem like the sharing kind." Danny responded with a smirk.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me, but I still have to make sure that you aren't a threat. So tell me, what is this place?" Raven asked.

"This place inside my mind is similar to the ghost zone. Before you ask, my parents were inventors who managed to make a portal from the human realm to here. That's how I know what it looks like."

"What is behind all the floating doors?" Raven inquired.

"In the real ghost zone those would be the lairs of ghosts. Here they house my memories. Look, its time I wake up we can talk outside of my head." Danny said smirking once more.

"Fine by me." Raven responded, eagerly wishing to leave the boy's unsettling mindscape.

-Linebreak-

"Raven wake up!" Cyborg yelled.

"What happened?" She asked, completely dazed.

"Came out of his mind and then you just passed out." Cyborg responded visibly relieved.

"Where's Danny?" She asked

"You mean the kid? He's still right…there." Cyborg responded in confusion as he noticed that Danny was gone.

**There's Chapter 2! Tell me what you guys think. Love it? Hate it? Review! Oh, and Saying thank you to my friend Jen for being the first of my friends to read this story! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This is chapter 3 of this story! **

**Let us begin!**

'That could've have gone badly.' Danny thought to himself as he invisibly flew over Jump City.

'That titan, Raven, reminded me of Sam too much' He thought.

'Stop!' He chided himself. 'Now isn't the time to be thinking of your failures. Right now you have to find out what the media is saying about Danny Phantom. I'd like nothing more than to make allies out of the Titan's, but I'd best be cautious. If the media is making me out to be a villain again I don't want to have them attacking me on sight.' Danny thought.

'Then again' He thought as he noticed drops of rain beginning to fall. 'Maybe finding shelter is the first thing I should do'

"What do you mean he's gone!?" Robin shouted, his voice echoing throughout the tower.

"I mean he was there and disappeared during the few seconds I took to check on Raven" Cyborg responded.

"He's not in the tower either. I searched for his mind and there's no trace of him." Raven added.

"How could he be gone? He was injured! Raven, can you tell me what information you got from him. I have to do research." Robin said as he scowled.

"His name is Danny. He didn't give a last name or tell me where he's from. He also said that his parents had created a portal to a dimension known as the Ghost Zone." She responded she told him.

Robin pulled up the information on the Ghost Zone portal.

"Here it is. Ghost portal created by Jack and Maddie Fenton in a town called Amity Park." He said.

"Should we not inform them of where their son is?" Questioned Starfire.

"Yeah they must be worried sick about him." Added Beastboy.

"We can't." Robin said. "They're dead."

"The article says that Jack and Maddie Fenton, died, along with their daughter Jasmine and their son's friends Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson." Robin stated solemnly.

"How did they die?" asked Cyborg nervously.

"It says there was a fire caused by a ghost named Danny Phantom. According to the article many believed that he was the town's hero, while others believe that he was a villain due to a robbery and his abduction of the town's mayor. " Stated Robin.

"I can understand him running away from the place where his family and friends died, but do you think there's something else he could be running from?" Cyborg asked.

"Phantom killed the boy's family. Maybe ghosts are after him because his parents were ghost hunters." Robin stated plainly.

"We have to find and protect him then!" Yelled Beastboy.

"Agreed." Said Robin.

**And that's it for chapter 3 everybody! I will be updating on Friday since i will be occupied on Saturday. It is the closest update to my Birthday! This means next week is another double header! ****Tell me what you think in reviews! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello to everyone reading this story. Welcome to chapter 4. Let me just say before we begin that I have been looking forward to writing this chapter and the next. This was one of the first ideas I came up with for this story and I hope you all like it.**

**Oh and I'm sorry in advance about the lack of Titans in this chapter and the next! **

**Onward to the chapter!**

After flying for about five minutes Danny finally saw a decrepit looking house that could provide him shelter.

Danny flew into the house while invisible to make sure nobody was there.

'Creepy, but it'll do for tonight.' Danny mused as he took in his bleak surroundings.

As he began lighting his path with a glowing ball of ecto-energy he noticed an enormous shadow on the wall.

"Oh sh-" Danny began saying only to be cut off as a large clawed hand wrapped around his mouth and pulled him backwards.

-Linebreak-

The first thing Danny noticed once he regained his senses that he was no longer in the creepy old house.

'The ghost zone' Danny thought grimly.

"So which of the ghosts from my past is after me today?" He asked aloud, awaiting a response.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Amiko" A voice responded.

"Wulf?" Danny asked as he turned around to face his wolf-like friend.

"kial vi estas ĉi tie?" Danny inquired.

"Clockwork sendis min" Wulf responded a he motioned to Clockwork's lair under them.

Danny scowled and flew down to see Clockwork.

"I see you've come Daniel." Clockwork stated as calm as ever.

"You knew I'd come if you sent Wulf." Danny responded, his voice holding an obvious edge.

"Yes, I did." Clockwork said, ignoring Danny's attitude.

"Tell me why you brought me here." Danny asked as he glared at Clockwork.

This time Clockwork acknowledged Danny's anger.

"I know you still resent me for not saving your family from the fire," He stated. "But if I stop time from choosing its own course the future could be devastating. You are still a hero Daniel, nothing will change that."

"I might be the hero," Danny screamed. "But even heroes need help! Now I have nothing! NOTHING!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." Clockwork said solemnly.

Danny took a moment to compose himself before speaking again.

"Tell me why you brought me here." Danny finally ground out, not wanting to deal with the time ghost.

"I brought you here for thee reasons. One, to give you the ghost hunting equipment that Frostbite and Dora were able to salvage from Fentonworks before the basement ceiling collapsed. Two, it is time that you finished training with your ice abilities. Your training remained incomplete since undergrowth was an immediate concern at the time of your training. The third reason is I wanted you to take these." Clockwork said as he handed Danny a black cloak with a silver and green DP clasp. Wrapped in the cloak was a pair of fingerless white gloves that reached a few inches from Danny's elbows, as well as a pair of white boots. The gloves and boots could be tightened with two buckles on the forearms and shins respectively.

"You can choose what you will wear under the cloak for your ghost form." Clockwork said, before handing him one last item.

Danny looked over what he had been handed. It was a back pole, approximately six feet long, with clear gemstones at each end.

"What is this?" Danny asked, his initial anger at Clockwork subdued by his newly formed curiosity.

"It is a staff, but after learn to control your ice core it can be many other things." Clockwork stated cryptically.

"You can never give me a straight answer, can you?" Danny sighed.

Choosing to ignore Danny's comment Clockwork continued, "Fly to the Far Frozen in order the finish your training."

Danny nodded before doing as he was told.

'Daniel,' Clockwork thought to himself, 'you may have nothing now, but if you can become strong and sway time to take the correct path, you have much to gain.

**Two this week! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter (I know I did). The next Chapter will take place near the end Danny's training. I feel like a two-week period is enough time for Danny to master his cryokinesis. What will he be able to do with the staff? That's a surprise. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the second chapter for this week! I have been lazy and have put this one off but I finally got around to doing it. I hope you enjoy it!**

The Far Frozen

"Great One, you have done marvelously over he past two weeks!" Bellowed Frostbite.

"Thanks" Danny responded.

"You have learned everything that can be taught. All that is left is for you to gain experience with your abilities." Frostbite said sporting a large grin on his face.

"Thank you for all the help, Frostbite. I'll make sure to come visit when I can." Danny said.

"Great One, before you go I would like you to fight me, so that you may get a greater grasp of your powers." Frostbite stated.

"I really don't like having to fight my friends." Danny stated.

"It is best you experiment with your powers against opponents that are not trying to kill you." Frostbite intoned sagely.

"You're right." Danny said as he picked up his staff.

'I wonder what The Great One will use to fight me.' Thought Frostbite as Danny moved into a low battle stance.

"Let's start!" Yelled Danny as he flew towards Frostbite in an attempt to jab him with the tip of the staff.

Frostbite blocked this strike easily with his ice arm.

"A good strike Great One you have improved quite a lot with your weapon. But it will take far more than a staff to defeat me." Frostbite said as he sent a number of icicles flying towards Danny.

Danny destroyed most of the icicles using his ecto-blasts, before responding.

"Alright, but remember, you asked for it!" Danny said as he began concentrating the power of his ice core into the staff.

'Here it is.' Thought Frostbite as he watched ice begin to grow near the end of the staff. The ice continued accumulating until What Danny held in his hands was no longer a staff, but a very large halberd.

"I must say Great One, your choice of weapon is, interesting." Frostbite said as he admired the perfectly formed weapon Danny held.

"Thanks." Danny responded before dashing forwards and bringing the blade of his weapon down towards Frostbite's right shoulder.

Frostbite once again blocked with his ice arm, before striking Danny in the chest and sending him flying.

Danny got up slowly as he thought of a strategy with which to fight the Yeti.

'I wonder what happens if I focus more of my ice core's energy into the blade of my halberd.' Danny thought to himself as he struggled to regain his footing.

"Great One!" Danny heard Frostbite yell, "Are you ready to concede defeat?"

"Not yet!" Danny yelled as he flew towards the sound of Frostbite's voice.

H began focusing more ice energy into be blade of his halberd, which began to glow a bright blue color.

'Perhaps the Great One has not progressed as much as I had thought' mused Frostbite.

'This is the third time that he has attempted a head on attack; surely the Great One is not that unwise. Unless he has a pla- is that blade glowing?' Frostbite thought as he raised his ice arm once more to defend from the incoming strike.

As soon as the ice powered blade made contact with Frostbite's arm ice began to spread from the spot where the blade made contact.

'Damn! I'm impressed that The Great One managed to come up with something such as that! Focusing the power of his ice core into his blade allows it to freeze whatever it touches! The cold might not affect me, but if he freezes my joints I will be unable to move.' Frostbite thought as he quickly pulled his arm away from the blade.

Danny then began to focus on quick strikes with the blade of his weapon.

'The Great One has given up trying to land powerful attacks in favor of limiting my movements by freezing anything he can touch!' Frostbite thought as he struggled to defend himself.

Soon though he felt he barrage of attacks slow down and eventually cease as Danny began to tire out.

"Frostbite, I'm enjoying this fight a lot, but I think I have done enough experimenting with my powers." Danny said and he willed the blade of his halberd to shatter.

"Very well Great One, I am satisfied that you will be able to effectively combat most enemies you encounter. Come back one day. Once you have more experience I would like to have another spar." Frostbite said as a large smile formed on his face.

Danny simply waved before flying off towards Clockwork's tower.

Clockwork was waiting for Danny when he arrived.

"I see you have completed your training Daniel." Clockwork said with his usual calm.

"Yeah, I have." Danny said without any emotion in his voice.

"Then it is time you return to Jump City. I warn you though, the GiW have sent a number of agents from their other branches to hunt you." Clockwork said.

"Am I correct to assume I'm being portrayed as a villain in the news again?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Clockwork said.

"Great." Danny said sarcastically "Anything else I should know?"

"Daniel," Clockwork began. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Danny said as he smiled. "Just because you could have changed things doesn't mean you should have. Time has brought me here because I was needed. My problem is with time itself, not you."

"Then it is time for you to return Daniel." Clockwork said as he opened a portal in front of the cloaked teen.

"Thanks Clockwork." Danny said as he flew through the portal.

**That's it guys! That is the end of this week's second chapter, which is also the longest chapter I've written to date! Tell me what you guys thought of the fight scene! Tell me what you guys thought of the staff/halberd/whatever pole weapon I feel like at the time! Tell me what you guys thought in general! Also if you have a suggestion for a pole weapon that Danny can form lave it in the reviews and I will look it up! For my birthday I want REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello one and all. From the reviews I received regarding the last two chapters posted I assume you are enjoying the story. People have started putting out their ideas and I just have to say THANK YOU! The idea of the staff was pretty well received, I was hoping it would be considering it was the first idea I had when I decided to differentiate Danny from the changes I've seen in other fanfics. I've seen Danny a number of times with a scythe, as well as some other weapons. But I thought, "What the hell? Why limit his fighting style by giving him a single weapon? Why don't I just give him a weapon that can be changed into numerous different ones?" I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Titans Tower**

"Two weeks…" Robin trailed off dejectedly. "Two weeks since that kid disappeared right under our noses. Two weeks and we haven't clue where he disappeared to."

"We agreed that he might be running from a ghost, maybe even the one who killed his friends and family." Cyborg said.

"Yeah but we haven't seen a trace of Phantom, or any other ghosts in the area for that matter." Raven interjected.

"Yeah, but those government guys seemed pretty sure that phantom was in the area." Beastboy stated.

"They did, but I don't like how they told us to stay away from him. They said it was because he was too powerful, but I think they're hiding something." Robin said.

"Perhaps they were simply underestimating our capabilities." Starfire said.

"No, they seemed like they were hiding something." Robin said with conviction.

"The emotions I sensed from them did seem a little suspicious." Raven said in her usual monotone.

Just then the alarms went off.

"Cinderblock is attacking a chemical factory! Titans Go!" Robin ordered.

**Chemical Factory**

Danny was slightly confused by the sight that greeted him as he exited the ghost portal.

It appeared to be a giant humanoid creature made of concrete. The creature roared and smashed the wall in front of it with a single strike.

"Why do I feel you're not part of this place's security?" Danny asked as he flew towards the beature.

Cinderblock merely roared in response as he attempted to swat Danny out of the air.

'Okay, what do we know about this thing? He's big, strong, and quick to violence.' Danny's thought was interrupted as Cinderblock roared again.

'Oh and thus far he has displayed zero signs of intelligence.' Danny finished as he dodged another strike.

'Might as well stop him' Danny thought as he grabbed his staff from his back.

'Hmmmmm what weapon should I use?' Danny pondered as he effortlessly avoided Cinderblock's attempts to hit him.

'He's a big guy, not to mention he has quite a bit of strength, like frostbite. A halberd was a bad idea when fighting Frostbite though. It relies too much on heavy strikes, which forces me to stay still. That landed me on the receiving end of one of his punches. I should probably rely more on speed when fighting enemies like these. Maybe a naginata would do the trick' Danny thought as he evaluated Cinderblock once more.

Danny focused his ice core into his staff forming a blade at the end of it.

Cinderblock simply charged forward once more, completely ignoring the weapon in Danny's hands.

Danny jumped back narrowly dodging a two handed downward smash.

Just as soon as he landed Danny jumped forward striking Cinderblock in the stomach with the butt of his weapon.

Cinderblock staggered backwards clutching his stomach.

'Damn! That strike could have dented a steel wall and there's not a scratch on him! This guy isn't any ordinary concrete.' Danny thought as he relaxed into a battle stance.

Danny was far too wrapped up in his fight to notice the five teenage superheroes watching from a safe distance.

"Robin! Dude! Why are we just sitting here?" Beastboy asked impatiently.

"Beastboy, this guy is someone we know nothing about. I want to evaluate his skills before we rush in. Besides, if he is our enemy it would be best to have him and Cinderblock tire each other out." Robin responded.

'He seems fairly odd though. That cloak he has does a good job of hiding his face. All I can see is his cocky-looking smile. Outside of that though he glows and flies. Not to mention his weapon forming capabilities and mastery of said weapons.' Robin thought to himself.

"Robin, this guy's life force feels extremely unnatural, plus I can't seem to get access to his mind." Raven stated, hiding her irritation at Beastboy's impatience.

"Should we not watch this fight in silence?" Starfire asked her friends.

"Yea guys we need to pay as much attention as possi-HOLY CRAP!" Cyborg exclaimed as he turned back to the fight.

Everyone mirrored his action before gaping in awe.

-A Few Seconds Earlier-

'I need a new strategy to fight this guy. I don't know how much of a pummeling he can take, but sooner or later he'll get a lucky shot.' Danny thought as he blocked Cinderblock's fist with the shaft of his weapon.

'Well, I've put energy from my ice core into the blade to freeze things, but my ice isn't tough enough to withstand his brute strength. I wonder what happens if I put my normal ecto-energy into the blade?' Danny thought as he began pouring energy into his weapon.

The normally blue blade of his weapon began glowing the same radioactive green as his eyes.

Danny swung the weapon at Cinderblock, who attempted to charge again.

Danny moved towards him at a blinding speed and swung the blade in a large arc, leaving a deep cut that stretched from Cinderblock's right shoulder to his left hip.

"He…. just cut Cinderblock…" Cyborg stated in awe.

Everyone tried to remain calm, however all of their thoughts were something along the lines of: 'How did he cut him? We've fought him tons of times! Tons! We've smashed him, thrown explosives, blasted him, pummeled him, and NOT ONCE have we made so much as a scratch on him!'

"Just who is this guy?" Robin asked as he tried to hide his panic.

Just then Raven noticed that clasp that held his cloak together.

"Danny Phantom…" she breathed.

"What? That's Phantom?" Beastboy asked, clearly freaking out.

"That clasp on his cloak. It's the same symbol we saw when we researched him." Raven responded a she finally regained composure.

Just then Cinderblock fell to the ground unmoving.

"Sweet!" Danny yelled as he examined his handiwork.

"Frostbite's gonna be impressed when I show him that." Danny said, beaming.

Just then he turned around to see the Teen Titans.

"I don't suppose you guys are here to talk." Danny said.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

**I feel like this is a good place to end it. Yes, it's a cliffhanger, yes I am evil and yes I would greatly appreciate your reviews.**

**Oh! And a shout out to my friend Ysa, for being the second of my real life friends to read this story. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**School has been brutal. I've had no time this week at all. I wrote this chapter this morning and now I'm uploading it. I really don't know how updates are gonna work at this rate, but I'll try getting a few chapters ahead whenever I have time in case there are more weeks like these ahead. **

"Guys lets not be hasty, I did just take out a villain!" Danny said, with a visible smirk under his hood.

"You're a criminal Phantom, defeating another one doesn't change that!" Yelled Robin as he grabbed his bo-staff and charged forward with the other Titans.

"C'mon Traffic Light, can't we just talk?" Danny asked as he jumped backwards digging the end of his naginata into the ground to slow down.

'Crap!' Danny thought as he noticed that he'd been surrounded.

Turning intangible as a pair of starbolts exploded in the spot where he had been less than a second before.

"Where'd he go?" Beastboy yelled.

Taking advantage of their confusion Danny flew towards Beast Boy and became visible again prepared to knock him out with the butt of his weapon.

'Okay, not going to kill him, just knock him out. I don't want them convinced that I'm willing to kill.' Danny thought only to have his strike blocked by a metal arm.

"Nice try Phantom, but no dice." Cyborg said.

Danny jumped backwards narrowly avoiding a punch from Cyborg.

'Their teamwork is impressive! They cover each other's weak points well, but that doesn't mean that I still can't strike at said weak points' Danny thoughts as he flew backwards and began to duplicate himself.

The Titan's stared in awe at what happened before them. Instead of the one Phantom they had originally surrounded, there now stood five.

"How did you do that?" Asked Robin, who was failing to mask how panicked he was.

"It's a ghost power, a pretty rare one at that, took me over a year of practice to get this one right." They responded before splitting up and rushing at each titan.

'Damn! They're pushing us away from each other to prevent teamwork!' Raven thought to herself as one of the Phantoms flew towards her with a glowing ball of green energy in his hand.

She flew back, barely managing to block the attack with a wall of black energy.

Just then she heard a crash and realized that Starfire had fallen out of the sky, partially frozen.

"Damn cryokinesis. Tell me, what else can you do?" Raven asked as she picked up a car and threw is at Danny.

"And empty my bag of surprises? No way!" Phantom replied as he smashed through her shield and blasted a decent ecto-beam at her midsection.

Raven coughed as she began falling from the sky.

-Meanwhile with Robin-

'Dammit! Why can't I beat him?' Robing questioned as he attempted to strike at Phantom's left temple.

"Sorry, but it's going to take more than a staff to beat me." Phantom said.

"Try this!" Robin yelled as he jumped backwards, throwing two disk grenades under Phantom.

"Is that it?" Phantom asked, his voice coming from within the smoking crater left by the explosives.

"How?" Robin yelled.

"I believe I showed it to you earlier, it's called intangibility." Phantom said, as he appeared in front of Robin as he delivered a strike to the Boy wonder's head.

Robin dropped like a sack of potatoes.

-With Cyborg-

"Booyah!" Yelled Cyborg as he finally blasted Phantom in the chest with his sonic cannon.

'That was easy.' Cyborg thought as he walked away from his downed opponent.

"By the way, not done yet." Said Phantom as he appeared behind Cyborg and began freezing his joints.

"How the hell did you get up after that you scrawny little punk?!" Cyborg yelled.

"Oh come on. You're in the hero business, never judge someone by appearances." Phantom said as he smirked.

'Damn, my body can't handle cold very well. I have to reroute all my energy to it's heating systems, but pretty much means sleep mode.' Cyborg thought.

'Though, I really don't have much of a choice.' He thought as he passed out.

-With Beastboy-

'Something about this guy's scent seems familiar. It sure gives me the creeps though' Beastboy thought to himself as he stared down his opponent.

"Gonna do something anytime soon?" Phantom asked.

Beastboy responded by morphing into a gorilla.

"I thought so." Danny sighed as he charged an ecto-blast in his hand.

Beastboy roared and rushed forward and swung a cinderblock-sized fist at Danny.

"Whoa!" Danny said as he dodged Beast Boy's strike.

Beastboy then turned and backhanded Danny with his other hand, sending him flying backwards.

'Ow! Well, I finally got an answer to one of the questions I've been thinking about lately. Frostbite is indeed stronger than a gorilla.' Danny thought as he got up.

Danny then charged up an ecto-blast and shot Beastboy in the stomach, making him double over.

'Now's my chance!' Thought Danny as he ran forward and struck Beast Boy in the face with an ecto-infused uppercut.

Beastboy stumbled backwards before landing on his back and slipping into unconsciousness.

-With Starfire-

"Free me from this ice foe Phantom!" Starfire screamed as she struggled to break the ice that restricted her arms and legs.

"Should I let you hit me again too?" Danny said sarcastically as he touched the bruise on his face.

Starfire's eyes began to glow a bright green.

"Try and blast me with your eyes and I promise I will make a very cold, very uncomfortable blindfold for you." Danny said, slightly annoyed at the girl's struggling.

The light from Starfire's eyes began to die down some.

"Why have you not killed me?" Starfire asked in the calmest tone she could muster.

"Why would I kill you? That would just prove to the world that I'm the bad guy, which, if you're wondering, I'm not." Danny said, as nicely as he could.

"Then what is it that you want?" She asked, her anger now having died down.

"There are a lot of things I want. I can't have all of them." Danny said solemnly.

"But what are they?" Starfire questioned again.

"I want my name to be cleared, I want to not be hunted anymore, I want allies, I want friends, and I want my old friends, my old family." Danny said as he began to cry.

Starfire immediately felt pity for the being sitting beside her.

'How could anybody so broken, be a bad person?' Starfire thought as she waited for her captor to do something.

Eventually Danny managed to compose himself once more.

"Like I said, I need allies. I need to clear my name. Who could be better than a group of heroes that the public trusts?" Danny asked, as he looked Starfire in the eye.

"I'm going to release you now, can you help me take all your teammates back home? They're unconscious, but otherwise fine in case you're wondering." Danny said and waited for Starfire's reply.

Starfire just nodded dumbly before Danny got to work smashing the ice restraints.

**Good** **place to end! Tell me what you think! Also, TELL ME WHO DANNY SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH! I NEED SUGGESTIONS! Thank you **** see ya next week.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the newest chapter of Hero in Need! I've pumped this chapter out as fast as I could since school has been keeping me too busy to think. I hope you all like it!**

**Oh! I also noticed that I've been forgetting my disclaimers! My mistake! **

**Despite my hopes and dreams I OWN NOTHING! (Curls up in corner sobbing)**

**At Titans Tower**

Starfire shifted in uncomfortable silence as Danny removed the ice from Cyborg before settling down on the couch.

The silence lasted a few more minutes, before Starfire spoke.

"Phantom?" She asked.

"Yes?" Danny asked, secretely relieved to have the silence broken.

"You have proved that you are not our foe, but are you a friend?" Starfire asked cautiously, not wanting to upset the immensely powerful being sitting a mere few feet away.

"Huh?" Danny said as Danny scratched the back of his head. "Well, i suppose I'm neither friend nor foe. I haven't really known you long enough to be a friend, but I've shown that I'm not gonna hurt any of you. For now I guess I'm just an acquaintance."

"I see. You seem nice though, would you like to become my friend?" Starfire said.

"Sure. I could always use a friend." Danny responded as a small smile formed on his face

"Is Phantom your real name, where do you come from, what's your favorite color?" Starfire asked without taking a breath.

"Phantom is part of my name, but you can call me Danny, I'm from Amity Park, and my favorite color is light blue." Danny said.

"Glorious! Perhaps the others can be your friends too!" Starfire said with glee.

"Maybe," Danny said. "But more than anything I want your help clearing my name."

"Ughh, what happened?" came a voice from the floor.

"Oh! Friend Cyborg! You are awake." Starfire said cheerily as Cyborg began to get to his feet.

"Yeah, what happened?" Cyborg stated before turning and noticing Danny.

"You!" Cyborg yelled as he changed his arm into a sonic blaster.

"Woah! Easy there big guy! Your systems haven't completely defrosted yet. Trying to use them now could result in some permanent damage." Danny said.

"Friend Cyborg! Stop pointing your weapon at my new friend!" Starfire said worriedly.

"Star, your so called 'friend' is a wanted criminal who wiped the floor with all of us in a few minutes, not to mention killed the family and friends of Danny Fenton." Cyborg asked as he lowered his arm.

"About the whole criminal thing. I want your help, to change that." Danny said.

"Why should we listen to you?" Cyborg asked as he kept his sonic cannon leveled at Danny.

"Yeah, why should we listen to you? You are considered a criminal after all." Came a voice from the hallway.

Danny, Cyborg, and Starfire simultaneously turned to the source of the voice only to see the remaining Titans standing in front of the hallway.

"How about because I didn't kill or permanently injure any of you. Maybe because, I'm about to share with you the story of my life, and my afterlife." Danny said as seriously as he could.

"How do we know you won't lie?" Beastboy asked as he looked at Danny suspiciously.

"You have and empath with you. Checking for truthfulness should be child's play for her." Danny said as he cocked his head towards Raven.

"Why do you want us to back your claim of innocence?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"I'm considered a supervillain. Who would the people trust more to say otherwise than a group of trusted heroes who know how real supervillains behave?" Danny asked.

"Fair enough." Robin said. "Now tell us why the GiW is after you."

"I'll get to it," Danny said "but first you should all take a seat. The story isn't short."

"Fine Robin said before walking over to the couch and sitting.

"I want you to take all your beliefs about me and set them aside, for now anyways." Danny said.

"Before you start, I want to make sure you're worth listening to." Robin said with hostility. "Why did you kill the Fentons?"

Danny, who had kept calm until this point, felt the tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

"I would never kill my own family." He said, before taking a deep breath and transforming back into Danny Fenton.

Robin began scrutinizing the boy in front of him.

"Raven you entered his head before, is this the real Danny Fenton?" He asked maintaining his composure.

"Yes. It's genuine, and so are his tears and all the negative emotions running wild in his mind right now." Raven said, feeling sorry for Danny.

Eventually the tears stopped and everyone looked at Danny, unsure of how to handle the situation.

They couldn't get him to respond to anything.

It was as if he had retreated into his mind.

"What do we do?" Cyborg asked, as Starfire shook Danny's shoulder (probably more than she should have been)

"I can go inside his mind and try to wake him up." Raven offered.

"Do it." Robin said.

Raven found herself surrounded once again by the green abyss of the Danny's mind.

"Danny!" She called out in her monotone voice.

Eventually after flying around she found him, looking at the floating doors that he said housed his memories.

"Sorry for leaving you guys out there." Danny said but I haven't decided what parts to tell you guys yet.

"Tell us all of it." Raven said.

"No. All of it is too much to tell everyone." Danny said without emotion. "My life has held a series of burdens, even before I got these powers. They don't need to know them all. And I'm not willing to tell them."

"You have all your memories right here Danny. Show them to me. They'll trust my word on the rest if you don't explain everything." Raven said, trying to be as comforting as she could be towards Danny.

"Fine. Let's start at the beginning then." Danny said as he pushed open the door nearest to him.

-After what seemed like hours they finally stood before the second to last door.

Raven's respect and admiration for Danny's strength of character had swelled over the past hours and she had warmed up to much faster than she had anyone else.

After entering the door that held memories of Danny's evil future self she felt that she had found a kindred spirit in Danny.

'I'm not the only one who had changed their fate.' She thought to herself.

Raven snapped back to reality as she realized that Danny had been calling her name.

"Are you sure you want to enter this door?" Danny asked.

"What's inside of it?" Raven asked.

"All my memories of being captured by the GiW. All the psychological torture, all the abuse, and finally, the beginning of my vivisection.

**There's this week's chapter! So far people seem to be going for the DannyXRaven idea, but I still want more opinions. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I've been a little indecisive about what I was going to do about this chapter. The last chapter kind of wrote itself and wasn't in my plan for the story. I really don't want to bump up the rating on this to M so I won't be going into much detail regarding the vivisection. If I get enough people asking me for a detailed version of it, I might write a one-shot about it.**

**I STILL OWN NOTHING!**

Raven stared dumbly at the door.

"I'll ask again. Are you sure you want to enter?" Danny asked, taking notice of her silence.

'Can I really do this?' Raven thought to herself. 'Can I really watch the torture of somebody who I've become so familiar with, somebody who has earned my complete respect?'

"Raven?" Danny asked.

"I'll go in. Alone." Raven responded. "I can't ask you to live through your most terrible memory."

Danny nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Raven then pushed open the door and stepped inside.

-Linebreak-

Raven had looked in all but two of the doors in Danny's dreamscape, but this one felt different.

As soon a she stepped inside Raven regretted her decision.

This memory in particular had an atmosphere about it.

'How…unsettling." Raven thought as the memory began to play before her.

Raven sighed and settled in to the memory.

She saw men in white suits dragging a barely clothed Danny into what looked like a torture chamber.

She watched as they tortured him, not for information, but for fun.

"What's wrong ghost freak?" The agent on the left said as Danny flickered between his human and his ghost form.

"What do you want to know?" Danny forced out, teeth clenched.

"Nothing, we've learned all we care to know from you, except one thing. Are you up for a little biology lesson, freak?" The agent on the right said, a sadistic smile forming on his lips as he pulled out a knife with a glowing green blade.

"No…" Raven breathed as she watched the vivisection begin.

-Linebreak-

After what seemed like hours Raven finally reached what seemed like the end of the memory, the final images forever engraved inside of her mind.

Danny was waiting for her as she stepped from the door, her hood obscuring most of her face.

"Raven, are you okay?" Danny asked, only to see her drop to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Danny said solemnly as he kneeled beside her, only to be pulled into a hug by the sobbing girl. "I should have stopped you from entering."

"N-No." Raven said, more tears streaming down her face. "It was my choice to enter the door."

"Let's get back to the real world. Your friends are probably worried about you, and after what you just saw; you should probably get some rest. You've learned more about me than anybody ever has, and I know that it's a lot to take in, so you need to rest and think over eveything." Danny said trying to reason with her.

"But what about the last door?" Raven asked, drying her tears.

"It isn't that important, and after what you just saw I think you should get some rest to set your mind straight." Danny responded, pulling away from Raven's hug.

"O-Okay." She said before finally transporting herself out of Danny's mindscape.

-Linebreak-

Danny opened his eyes, to see all of the Titans except for Raven crowded around the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" Robin asked glaring at Danny.

"You mean Raven? I showed her my story. My whole story, from the beginning." Danny said, his expression hardening into an unreadable mask.

"How could you make Raven cry?" Beastboy yelled. "I never thought I'd see anybody do that!"

"My life hasn't been easy, and I just showed her all of it. She just became the person who knows me better than anybody else. She became familiar with me, and then she saw me suffer both emotionally and physically. She saw me lose everything. Tell me, how would any of you react if you saw a friend get vivisected?" Danny asked.

"That happened to you?" Cyborg asked, clearly concerned.

"Yes." Danny replied, without a hint of emotion in his voice. "Look guys I just relived almost my entire life through my memories and I'm exhausted. If you guys want to know my story, you can talk to Raven whenever she comes out of her room. Now could you spare me an extra room or a bed?"

"We can't just eave you unattended in a room without having heard your story. So until we get it from Raven we're going to have to keep watching you. We haven't forgotten the disappearing act you pulled last time we took our eyes off of you." Robin said.

"Fine, if I wanted to disappear I would've done it already. You took your eyes off me when you watched Raven retreat to her room, that would've been the perfect opportunity for me to leave." Danny said, clearly to tired to care about being watched.

"I will keep an eye on friend Danny while he rests." Volunteered Starfire.

-Linebreak-

Raven sat in the darkness of her room, staring at the ceiling as her questions ran wild in her head.

'Why did he trust me? Why are ghosts persecuted? What should I tell everybody? What would he want me to tell them? How could he lose everything and still remain sane? What do I consider him?' Raven thought, dwelling on the last one especially.

'He decided to trust me with every secret he has. I know everything about him, but can I really call him a friend when he knows nothing about me?'

Raven sighed and sat up on her bed.

'I need to meditate, to get my thoughts in order before I can make sense of what I saw today.' She thought to herself as she began chanting her incantation.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

**That's it for this chapter everyone. To be honest it took me quite a few revisions to be satisfied with this one. Tell me what you think. I'm still taking pairing suggestions, though everyone seems to be leaning towards the DannyXRaven idea. Reviews are appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 10

**The newest chapter is here! Man this one was tough! I really didn't have this one planned out at all, even though I knew it was coming eventually.**

**Anywho! I OWN NOTHING! Though I wish I did.**

"Ugh…." Danny said as he woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Friend Danny, you're awake!" Starfire said as she floated towards the bed. "It is time for breakfast!"

"Sounds good Starfire, but first can I go check on Raven first?" Danny asked, stretching as he got out of bed.

"Friend Raven already got up, and is waiting for you so that your story may be shared." Starfire said.

Danny simply nodded and (with Starfire's guidance) walked to the kitchen.

As soon as he entered the room he was greeted by Cyborg who was holding a large plate of waffles.

"You are just in time for waffles!" Cyborg said enthusiastically, pushing the plate towards Danny.

"You guys seem to be more friendly than yesterday." Danny said skeptically.

"Raven seemed to hold you in a very high regard. I don't think she's warmed up to anybody this fast before." Cyborg said smiling. "She told us that you were innocent too." Cyborg said as he walked back to the kitchen to get the syrup.

"I don't suppose that's all you guys needed to hear to trust me?" Danny asked as he began to eat his waffles.

"We trust that you're a hero and not a villain, but if you want us to trust you more than that you'll have to tell us your story. Sorry." Cyborg said as he began to put dirty dishes in the sink.

"It's all right." Danny said. "You need to know how I would act in certain situations if you're going to trust me."

Just then Raven walked into the common room with Robin.

"Good morning Raven." Danny greeted. "Can I talk to you before we tell them my story?"

"Yeah." Raven said, her emotionless expression masking her chaotic emotions.

-Linebreak-"What did you want to talk about?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"I want to know what you already told them about me." Danny said.

"I said that you were a hero above anything else." She said, a small smile on her face.

"Really?" Danny said, clearly happy about the compliment. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. Your secrets are yours to share." Raven said.

"Thanks." Danny said as he began rubbing the back of his head.

"You're welcome. Now you have a story to tell." She said before walking back into the common room and assembling the Titans.

Everyone took a seat and began looking at Danny anticipating the story to come.

Danny shifted nervously under their gazes.

'Where to start? I'm not going to tell them everything, but what parts do they deserve to know?' Danny thought to himself.

Taking a breath he finally decided. "I'll start at the beginning."

-Skipping This Because You Should All Know It-Danny told his story in order, with the exception of the two events he thought he would be judged for most.

"I have two things left to tell you guys." Danny said. "You guys should have enough insight to trust me by now, but these are things that you deserve to know about me."

All of the Titans save Raven stared at him intently.

They had all felt a myriad of emotions during his accounts of his stories.

They had felt joy, pity, anger, hatred, compassion, and acceptance.

Now, they felt confusion.

Their thoughts were similar: 'What could he have left off? What more suffering could he have endured that we deserve to know about?'

"The first story is one regarding my ultimate enemy." Danny said, shame apparent on his face. "The second… is my the death of my family."

The Titans continued to stare at him, waiting for him to continue.

"The worst enemy I ever faced was myself." Danny said, his eyes dropping to the floor. "He was my future. A future where I was selfish. A future where I left my family to die!"

"He was evil. He was nothing but hatred, and violence, and cruelty! He ravaged the world. In his timeline, nothing could stop him, he probably even killed all of you…" Danny said, becoming silent for a moment before continuing. "He came back to kill my family, and he succeeded. I wasn't strong enough. I was too weak to save them and if it wasn't for time controlling ghost I would have become him…"

The Titans looked at him before shifting their gazes towards Raven.

Raven stood up and put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"It's all right." She said comfortingly. "There are some things that we just can't do alone. That's why we have friends."

The rest of the Titans stared in awe at Raven.

Their thoughts were, not for the first time this day, similar: 'Did Raven just touch someone. Out of her own free will?'

It was a small wonder that nobody ran out of the room screaming about the oncoming apocalypse.

Once everyone had settled down once more Danny began his second story.

"I've already told you about the GiW and their persecution of all things ghostly, now I'm going to tell you about what they did to me." Danny said solemnly.

"They found out who I was."

"They stormed my house in the middle of the night. My friends were there with me in the basement when we heard them kick in the door. We of course went upstairs to investigate just as my parents and sister came downstairs to do the same. Then, everything went to hell. There was no speech, no warning, no inclination to what their intentions were, they just opened fire. I managed to go intangible and avoid any ecto-blasts that might've hit me, but I couldn't save my friends or my family. It was a slaughter. Once they realized that I wasn't there they burned down the house, and blamed it on Phantom." Danny said, tears streaming down his face.

He was about to continue when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Looking up he noticed that it was Robin.

"I know what it's like. To lose your family…" Robin gave Danny an empathetic look. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want. We'll help you prove your innocence in any way we can."

Just then the alarm went off and the monitor showed a figure wrecking the town.

"Who is that?" Beast Boy asked, confusion written all over his face.

"No." Danny said, temporarily shocked out of his sadness. "It can't be…"

**That's all for this chapter! Now I want you guys to choose which ghost of Danny's past (pun intended) is wrecking the city! Reviews are appreciated!**

**For this chapter especially tell me how I did. This one was difficult for me and I need to know if I did good!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm SO SORRY for not updating last week. Life has been SO busy! Please forgive me! **

**Ahem. Okay, not that that's out of the way, I can thank you all for the 33 reviews I received for the last chapter! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Thanks to that the review count reached over a hundred! I really appreciate the reviews as well as the suggestions for which ghost will appear in this chapter. Now, you may notice that many people voted for Dan or Plasmius, but I have chosen not to use either of these two. To be clear, I don't choose these things based on the number of suggestions, but rather on why. If you gave a good reason for a certain ghost to appear then I will take it into consideration more. Now, you may notice that the ghost I have chosen wasn't voted for, but before you guys say anything I would like to point out that Kuri Master 13's comment about choosing another tough ghost got me thinking about this one.**

**I still own nothing…sigh**

"Danny," Beast Boy said, "What is that thing?"

"That thing you're referring to is called Undergrowth." Danny said staring at the screen.  
"Looks like he turned the city into a jungle!" Cyborg said, looking over the usually busy streets, only to see foliage.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Raven asked, noticing that Danny was still staring at the screen.

Soon she followed his gaze to the small figure next to Undergrowth.

"It can't be." Raven whispered, almost silently.

"Sam." Danny breathed before turning intangible and flying out of the room. "Danny!" Robin called from the window, "How do we fight this thing?"

"You don't." Danny said glaring at the boy wonder.

"This is our city! You can't expect us to do nothing!" Robin yelled.

"You want to help out so badly? Free any citizens that Undergrowth is trying to make plant food out of. " Danny said flying off.

-LINEBREAK-

As Danny reached the town he began freezing as many plants as he could.

"That should draw Undergrowth out." He thought to himself as he pulled his staff from his back.

"Hello again, Danny" a voice behind him said.

Danny turned around quickly only to notice that it was Sam.

"What are you?" Danny asked as he glared dagger into her.

"I'm Undergrowth's gardener." She replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're not Sam." Danny said, still glaring.

"You're right Phantom, she isn't." Said Undergrowth who had just appeared behind Danny.

"Then what is she?" Danny screamed, forming his staff into a fauchard and charging it with ice energy.

"She's a plant copy of your friend," Undergrowth sneered, "and this time I'll succeed in destroying you worthless humans!"

Danny wordlessly hit Sam's clone with the butt of his weapon, rendering her unconscious.

"You're the only one who's going to get destroyed here." Danny said flatly as he charged towards Undergrowth.

"You will not win this this time Phantom!" Undergrowth roared, bringing up multiple vies to ensnare Danny while a giant venus flytrap opened below him.

"I've gotten even better at controlling my ice core. You won't be able to break my ice as easily as you did last time." Danny said as any plant within a foot of him began to freeze and shatter.

"NO! This will not happen again!" Undergrowth yelled, striking at Danny, only to realize that where his arm once was, there was frozen stump.

True to Danny's word Undergrowth found himself unable to break the ice.

Wordlessly Danny lifted his fauchard and stabbed Undergrowth between the eyes.

Undergrowth opened his mouth to scream, but was cut short by the wave of ice that began to envelop his body.

Danny removed his weapon from Undergrowth's head before swinging the weapon once more, shattering Undergrowth's body.

Slowly Danny floated to the ground.

Danny then charged up an enormous ecto-blast and created a large crater where undergrowth had once been.

Once the dust cleared Danny spotted what he was looking for. Near the center of the crater lay Undergrowth's core.

The core was already beginning to regenerate, but was stopped by a quick ice blast from Danny's eyes.

"You're right Undergrowth, this won't happen again." Danny said before shattering Undergrowth's core, effectively killing him.

Danny then flew to find where Sam's clone had landed.

Finding her he flew down only to realize that what lay before him looked as Sam normally did, without the vines attached to her.

"Danny?" She asked as she sat up.

"Yes," he responded quietly, attempting to avoid eye contact.

"What happened? What's wrong?" She inquired looking into Danny's weary eyes.

Danny's mind came to a halt. What could he tell her? That she was a clone? That the real Sam was dead? That she would probably die with all of the other plant's now that Undergrowth was defeated?

'I have to tell her the truth.' Danny sighed internally.

"You died Sam. You died two years ago, we were attacked and I couldn't save you." Danny said, his voice cracking.

She stared at him, the look in her eyes pleading and begging for him to tell her that this wasn't true.

"Then, Undergrowth came back, and he created you. You're a clone." Danny continued, a solitary tear rolling down his cheek as he hung his head.

For a second she looked shocked, but then she nodded solemnly before pulling Danny into a tight hug. "It's all right, she said."

"What?" Danny asked, raising his head to look her in the eyes.

"I might not be Sam, but I have her memories, and I share her opinion of you." Sam's clone said, reassuringly. "She would've wanted you to know that it's okay, and that she loved you." She said as she closed her eyes and withered away, along with the rest of Undergrowth's plants.

For a moment Danny sat there, contemplating how he had finally received some form of closure with Sam.

Soon he heard footsteps behind him.

Turning he saw the Titans, who all looked a little worse for wear.

There we countless bristles in Starfire's hair, Beast Boy was attempting to remove cactus spines from his back, Raven's cloak was a little torn up, Cyborg was covered in what Danny could only assume to venus flytrap saliva, and Robin was violently itching his arms and muttering profanities about poison ivy under his breath.

Danny was relieved that everyone was all right until he heard the wine of an ecto-gun to his right.

"Danny Phantom, you are under arrest for violation of the Anti Ecto Act Section 1 Subsection A." Said a voice off to his right.

"No…" Danny breathed. Before a green lance of energy his him square in the chest.

**Well how was that? What did you guys think? Leave reviews! **

**I apologize once more for this chapter being late.**

**I really want to know what you guys thought of Sam's clone. In fact, tell me what you thought of everything! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well here we go again guys! To be honest I wasn't quite sure how I was to write this chapter.**

**I still own nothing, much to my eternal frustration.**

The Titans stared in shock as they ray of energy struck Danny's shoulder, causing him to collapse facedown in the dirt.

They all looked to the source or the blast to see a tall olive skinned man stepping out from behind the dying vegetation.

"Hello. You must be the local superheroes I've been hearing so much about." The man said cordially, while keeping both his gun and his gaze trained upon Danny.

"Who are you?" Robin asked attempting fruitlessly to conceal his rage.

"I am Operative B, the second in command for the GiW. You are Robin I assume." The man said, choosing to ignore the venom in the boy wonder's voice for the time being.

"What have you done to friend Danny?" Starfire screamed, her eyes glowing dangerously.

"Girl, your so called friend 'friend', is and inhuman monster!" The man roared.

"He's not a monster! Didn't you see him save the city from that ghost?" Beastboy asked, looking from his fallen friend back to the agent.

"That ghost was merely bait to lure out Phantom. We know they've fought before and probably held a grudge against one another." Operative B responded, as a smirk formed on his face.

"You released that thing? People could have been killed!" Cyborg yelled, enraged by the man's actions.

"Well yes, but that's to be expected when any ghost is released." Operative B said, making his way towards Danny and kicking him in the ribs.

"Get away from him." Raven whispered.

"Sorry girl, I couldn't hear that. You'll need to speak up." Operative B said.

"Get away from him!" Raven yelled, her eyes glowing bright red.

"Who do you think you are to order me around, girl?" Operative B asked, dismissing the glow from her eyes as an amateur intimidation tactic.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She screamed, her voice distorting as her cowl began to rise, giving way to countless black tendrils, which began snaking towards Operative B in chaotic, random patterns.

"You'll have to do better than that, girl." Operative B said, as he nimbly dodged the incoming tendrils, and fired a shot from his ecto gun at Raven, only to have her dodge it and respond with more tendrils.

The man swiftly dodged them once again.

"How the hell is he dodging Raven's attacks?" Asked Beast Boy, who had had moved a safe distance away from Raven.

"He seems to have an exceptional skill in martial arts, not to mention that his ability to adapt to new situations is incredible. There's a reason this guy's the second in command for the GiW." Robin said, scowling.

"Robin, we need to get Danny out of there. Raven might be keeping that guy on his toes, but he's still too close to Danny for us to save him." Cyborg said.

"You're right. You, Beast Boy, and I will try and get him further away from Danny. Starfire, you're the fastest one of us, so you go grab him and get him out of harm's way." Robin said, readying his bo-staff.

"Agreed" said Starfire.

-Linebreak-'Geez, this is getting to be a pain. I really hate stalemates' Operative B thought to himself as he continued to dodge Raven's tendrils.

'Damn heroes, can't they just let me take care of this piece of scum already?' He thought.

Just then he saw a green rhino running towards him, which forced him to jump backwards, away from Danny. Just as he was about to move forward he was cut off once again, this time by a blue beam of energy.

"Dammit" He swore under his breath.

Just then Robin ran forward to engage him, knocking the gun from his hands with his bo-staff.

"What's with you heroes? Can't you tell that this thing is evil?" Operative B screamed, unable to control his growing frustration.

In his rage he failed to notice that Starfire had flown Danny away.

"He's not evil, he's a kid who poured everything he had into protecting those around him, and you hunted him for it, you still do!" Robin yelled, using his staff to sweep the operative's legs out from under him.

Robin then jumped back as Raven, who had managed compose herself, trapped him in a sphere of black energy.

"What do we do with him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Our options are limited…" Robin said after a long silence. "If we take him to jail the GiW will get him out of there in not time. We could take him to the tower, but I don't want to chance him escaping and attacking Danny when we least expect it."

"Then what do we do?" Cyborg asked.

"I hate to ask this of you Raven, but it seems like we're out of choices." Robin said. "I need you to scare him. Make him too afraid to come after Danny again."

"Gladly" Raven said, her eyes glowing red under her hood.

"Whoa! Robin, are you sure about this?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, this could scar the dude for life!" Beast Boy said, eyeing Raven with fear.

"I hate making tough choices like these, but I won't allow Danny to get captured by them again. He's told us everything except what they did to him, and if he doesn't want to talk about that, then I won't let him go through it again." Robin said, "Besides, if one of the toughest members of this organization is too afraid to go after Danny, it'll destroy the morale of his underlings, and I seriously doubt that the head of the organization will come to hunt a single ghost himself."

When the team stayed silent Raven stepped forward, placing her hand upon the man's forehead.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

**That's all for this chapter folks. Did ya like it? Review and tell me!**

**Oh, and I might start to get the relationship going next chapter. We'll see!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody! It has been a long week for me and my motivation to write has been in the toilet since I started reading some webcomics by David Willis. Anyways, I'm exhausted, and yet here I am, writing another chapter for you guys. Thank you guys for giving me this motivation!**

**I STILL OWN NOTHING.**

'What happened?' Danny thought to himself as he began to wake up.

As he came to his senses he noticed that he was in the infirmary, and that Raven was in a chair next to his bed, asleep.

'Cute.' Danny thought, not fully awake.

"Did I really just think that?" Danny said aloud, as he realized what he had just thought.

"Think what?" Raven asked, now awake.

"N-nothing!" Danny stammered unconvincingly.

'He's cute when he's flustered!' Piped up a voice in Raven's head.

'You're right Happy, we should ask him out!' Said Brave.

'What if he rejects us?' asked Timid.

'We could always beat the crap out of him if he did!' Suggested Rage.

For a moment Raven sat awed by the conversations her emoticlones were currently having.

"Earth to Raven. You there?" Danny asked, finally snapping her out of her shock.

"Y-yeah." She said before regaining her composure.

"Do you know where everybody else is?" Danny asked, as he got off the bed and transformed into his ghost form.

"I think they're in the training room, it's Friday, so they're probably sparring against one another." She said.

"Shall we join them?" He asked.

"You sure you want to? You did get shot." Raven pointed out.

"I feel pretty good right now, plus I've kind of wanted to help you guys get stronger since I wiped the floor with all of you." Danny responded.

-LINEBREAK-

Danny entered the training room to find Robin fighting Starfire, while Beast Boy and Cyborg sat off to the side spectating.

"What's your opinion on the match?" Asked Raven.

"They're fighting pretty well, much better than when I went up against either of them, which makes me think that the problem with you guys' fighting is your adaptability." Danny said as he scrutinized the pair's movements.

"I've always felt that we can adapt pretty easily to new situations." Raven said.

"I'm sure you do as a group," Danny responded "but individually, you have a hard time recovering from and adjusting to new situations."

"You're right, the only reason they're fighting so well is because they are used to fighting each other." Raven responded, as she thought of their first encounters with several villains.

"We'll see how they can do against me." Danny said, a smirk forming on his face.

-LINEBREAK-

After about two minutes Robin managed to defeat Starfire by throwing multiple freezing discs at her.

"Not a bad fight." Danny commented as Robin helped free Starfire from the ice.

"Thanks." Robin said, clearly happy about his victory.

"You up for a match against me?" Danny asked.

"Sure thing." Robin said, as he finished breaking the last of the ice that impeded Starfire's movement.

"You just finished I fight, so I'll take it easy on you." Danny said as he reverted to human form and picked up his staff.

"Giving up the extra strength provided by your ghost form? That's a pretty big handicap. Hope you don't end up regretting it." Said Robin, as he pulled out his own staff.

Danny responded first by jabbing the end of his staff towards Robin's midsection, only to have Robin block his strike and respond with a birdarang, which Danny dodged.

Deciding to get serious, Robin began to thrown freezing disks at Danny's feet in an attempt to immobilize him. Dodging the freezing disks, Danny used his staff to pole-vault towards Robin and deliver a well-aimed kick to his solar plexus, effectively knocking Robin back a few feet as he struggled to recover from the blow.

'That might just be one of the coolest attacks I've ever done' Thought Danny as he ran forward, and swung his staff at Robin's side.

Robin barely managed to block the strike with his arm before jumping backwards in an attempt to create distance between himself and Danny.

'Dammit!' Robin thought 'If he had swung any harder my arm might've broken! I've seriously underestimated his strength while he's human.'

Danny smirked and began running towards Robin once again.

"I surrender!" Robin yelled, desperate to avoid more physical punishment from his tormentor/sparring partner.

'That was quick.' Thought Danny as he turned to see the awed faces of the rest of the Titans.

"Dude! How did you beat Robin in physical combat without your ghost form?" Cyborg asked.

"A lot of ghosts like to fight with their fists, as well as weapons, so I have a good amount of experience with it." Danny responded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I think that's enough training for today." Beastboy said, as he tried to avoid a sparring match with Danny.

"I agree." Said Starfire, who was still trying to warm up after her fight with Robin.

"Everyone go an relax." Robin suggested, "Except for you Danny, we've got things to discuss."

"What did you want to talk about?" Asked Danny, eager to go get some food after having been passed out since the day before.

"I'm not sure how much we can do with proving your innocence. I hate to say it, but the government is unlikely to listen to five teenage superheroes about the innocence of an assumed villain." Robin said.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Danny said, as he began to make his way towards the kitchen."

-LINEBREAK-

Raven entered her room before mentally screaming at her emoticlones.

'What the hell was that earlier?' She screamed.

'You mean about Danny being cute?' Happy asked, smiling.

'Yes that!' Raven mentally yelled.

'What of it?' Brave questioned, with a bored look on her face.

'Why the hell are all of you thinking he's cute?' Raven asked as she attempted to reign in her anger before something exploded.

'If we're all thinking it, it stands to reason that it is because you are thinking it.' Spoke Wisdom.

'I-I like him?' Raven asked, dumbfounded.

'It would seem so.' Responded Wisdom.

'What do I do?' Raven asked, her cheeks reddening slightly.

'My first suggestion would be meditate to get your feelings under control, then tell him.' Said Wisdom.

-LINEBREAK-

'I have one ide to help Danny prove his innocence, but I've got to check if he would be willing to help.' Robin thought as he walked down the corridor to his room.

When he entered his room he walked over to the phone he kept there for private calls before picking it up and dialing in a number.

Robin waited silently as the phone rang.

"…Hello, this is Bruce Wayne speaking."

**And there it is! I thank you all for reading! Tell me what you think of this chapter, especially the ending! TELL ME! TELL ME IN REVIEWS! Please.**


End file.
